Crescendo to You
by Azalea Cruor
Summary: "Even though I'm a high school student, I still love my first love... Is it better to forget him? Is it okay for me to believe that I'll be able to meet him again?" Prologue up . Rated T for future chapters .
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is my first time writing a Soul Eater Fanfic so .. Please go easy on me . :D

I don't and will never own Soul Eater && Anata e no Crescendo in the next one hundred years ..

On to the story ~! 3

* * *

"Maka!"

A woman in her mid-twenties scolded a 6-year-old girl whom she resembled a lot. Sam dirty blond hair and emerald eyes.

"That's a DO, not a RE, right? Why do you always make a mistake there?" The woman sighed. She looked around, noticing some people walking out of the building they were in. _Practice is gonna end, you know._ She thought. She tried to convince the little girl again.

"Come on! One more time."

That was it. The little girl snapped, she yelled at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do it! I'm going to quit playing the piano! Mama, you idiot!"

The older female giggled at the cute outburst of her daughter.

"I got it, I got it. I'll go buy you some juice. Practice some more okay?" She giggled more and added.

"Don't be so grumpy." The small child pouted and turned to glare at the giant inanimate object before her.

_I hate the piano… If mama likes it, she should play it herself._ The girl thought and sulked down lower to her seat.

She continued to stare at the instrument before her until a hand brushed against the side of her face and landed on the white piano key.

"From there, it's a crescendo." A deep voice from behind her came up, catching the full attention of Maka. She turned to look at the voice behind her and saw a raven-haired male about the same age as her or a year older.

"It gradually gets stronger." The boy smiled at her that made Maka's heart beat faster.

"Try playing it one more time."

The flustered girl nodded while her heart continued to beat faster against her chest.

"O-okay…" She tried one more time, following the boy's previous instruction.

"That's right. You're really good."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, really." He smiled once more. Once again, Maka's heart just thumped faster and her face got redder.

"Hey! Give it, give it!" A loud commotion made the two children turn to look at a charcoal haired boy got pushed with great force that sent him flying and hitting a cabinet just behind Maka and her 'sensei' was currently at.

The impact caused the cabinet to shake and resulted in an elegant vase losing its balance and began to fall unto the unsuspecting Maka.

"**WATCH OUT!**" The raven haired lad pushed Maka out-of-the-way, just in time, though sprinting his arm in the process.

* * *

"I-… I'm sorry…" 6 year old Maka continued to cry and apologize seeing the lad's broken arm.

"Don't cry so much." He patted her head with his uninjured arm as he sat on one of the infirmary's bed. His other hand all bandaged up.

"If you cry, there's no meaning in me protecting you." Little Maka stared and nodded up to her companion.

"O-...okay…"

"…This…" He handed her a music sheet that he picked up from his bag. Maka stared at his hand for a few moments and looked up to give him a confused face.

"I'll give this to you."

"Become better at the piano." He paused, leaned closer.

"When you can play this piece," He paused once more and kissed the top of her head and whispered.

"_**Play it for me.**_"

Then… he was gone. All that was left was the music sheet he had given to her…

But she can't, more like, won't forget what he said to her.

"_**Let's meet again.**_"

* * *

Uwaah ! :D First SE Story ! Please review ~ I appreciate it . Even if it's not so nice , (but, of course, I want nice reviews too!) I'll still read it .. But please don't say some things like : "This sucks! Discontinue it! You're just embarrassing yourself!" I want some Constructive Criticism (is that it? I forgot ..) ! But not too much though .. I get annoyed .. :DD

I'll try to update once a week ? Or twice ? Or thrice ? Hmm .. Cx

_**CLiCK EETTT ! *-***_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**\/**_


	2. Chapter 2: Invisible Love Mission

A/N: Weeeeee ~ Another chapter ! Anyway, I have nothing to say so .. .

CHAPTER ROLL ~!

_However, I've never been able to meet that boy again, and I became a high school student._

"Year 1, Class 2! Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are in the same class as me!" I smiled to see that my closest friends are with me again this year.

"Ah! Excuse m-…" A guy suddenly bumped into me. I started to apologize but was stopped when he looked at me..

"Sorry." He smiled a toothy grin at me. I noticed he has snow white hair and red crimson orbs. I stared at him for a few more minutes until my friend, Tsubaki called out to me.

"Maka-chan!"

"Remember to give the printouts that I just distributed to your parents." Our teacher reminded.

_He's in the same class as me… _I thought._ Moreover, his seat is next to mine._ I looked towards my left and saw him calling me. _Eh? Wh-What?_ D-Did I just here my heart 'thump'?

"You're so cute. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me _that_ question in a very blunt way! I started to blush; I'm uncomfortable with love conversations…

"Eh? Uhm… I have… Someone I like…" I blushed more and used the papers our teacher gave us t cover it up.

He turned away right after I said that and said: "…I see. What a pity."

All I could say was: "Eh?" I don't understand this guy! _I answered him seriously… How embarrassing._

"Nice to meet you." A girl from our class started to talk to him.

"Your earrings are cute."

"Eh? Thanks. 3"

_Oh, so he's a lady-killer. I don't like this. He's the type I can't handle…_ I looked at his way again and saw him resting his head on his arms. _But I'm sure that I'm the type he can't handle, too._ He saw me looking at him… and stared.

"Soul!"

A girl with short hair walked towards his desk holding a CD disk.

"What?"

"Here's the CD that I borrowed from you."

"Okay."

He sat on his desk while the other girl with the first one asked him.

"I baked some cookies. You want some?"

"Sure, sure."

…_He got so popular in a blink of an eye…_

"Maka-chan! Hey, hey." I looked up and saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patty in front of me.

"So, did you get new information about Soul yesterday?" One of my closest friends, Liz, asked me. Liz is one of the people who wants to be updated about gossip.

"Big Sis said: _the privilege of having one of my closest friends sit next to him. 3_" Patty laughed.

"…Even Liz-chan…" Tsubaki sighed.

"I didn't. I don't talk to him much."

"Geez! What a waste! Do you know just how many girls envy your seat? I'm one of them, too."

"Liz-chan, you like Soul-kun, too?" Tsubaki asked Liz. We didn't know Soul is one of Liz's types… We thought he liked mature men.

"No! What I mean is that I can get many gossips if I had Maka's seat!" Oh. So, that's it.

…_because I can't handle him…_

"You can have my seat if you want… I want to change seats, you know?" I sipped my chocolate milk.

"Maka-chan… You… Still plan to search for that boy?" I can feel Tsubaki's concerned stare at my face. I froze.

_What does 'still' mean?_

"Maka."

_I just don't know._

"Maka."

_Does love have to have a time limit?_

"Maka!" I heard Soul call out to me.

_Wah! Wah! How embarrassing! I was spacing out._

"Is that okay?" He asked, pointing at something.

"Eh?"

"That." I looked towards where he was pointing and…

**Freshmen Reception**

**Piano:**

**Maka Albarn**

**Death the Kid**

**Conductor:**

**?**

"Then, we'll decide that these two will play the piano." I stared at my teacher, wide-eyed. I panicked in my mind. _E-eh? Piano accompaniment?_

"I-I can't…!" I stood up from my seat to gain my teacher's attention.

"What is it? You didn't say anything earlier."

"I-I have stage fright and I'm not that good at the piano…" I continued and still tried to convince our teacher.

"It's okay." I heard a voice say.

And for the umpteenth time; I said: "Eh?"

I looked towards where I heard the voice, which is my right, and saw another guy with black hair with three white lines perfectly lined on the left side of his head. He also has two golden eyes.

"In that case, I'll teach you." I remembered what I saw on the board: _Kid-kun… right?_ **Thump.** _What was that?_ **Thump.**

"Oookay."

"I want to be the conductor."

"So Ms. Albarn, you can play on a basic level, right? I have a feeling you've been studying the piano." We are inside the Music Room. I'm talking to Kid-kun right now, while Soul's sitting on the couch near the window, watching us and not talking.

"Eh? You can tell that?"

"It's a hunch, I guess?"

We sat on the piano's seat, Kid-kun lifted up the cover. "Then, shall we try playing from here?" he asked.

"O-Okay." I placed my fingers on the keys. _Wah! It's just practice. Yet, I'm getting so nervous._ I continued to play and made a mistake… aah again… Finally I finished the part.

"Oh… You're good." He smiled at me. I stared at him in shock. Are his ears malfunctioning?

"No way! I made lots of mistakes, you know?"

"No, I might be worse."

"Eh~~~? You're lying." 

_I haven't talked much to Kid-kun but he turns out to be really gentle and nice. If its like this, practicing might be fun._

"You suck." I recognize the voice as Soul's. _…I-I know that already… Urgh…_ I felt tears threatening to fall.

"…I mean…" My back felt warm and it suddenly felt like someone was leaning on me.

"Your nails are hitting the piano." He held my hand and looked at. I blushed at how close our bodies were and abruptly turned around and pulled my hand back. After doing so, I clumsily hit the cover almost making it fall on my hand.

"That's dangerous. There are people who got hurt because of the cover, you know?" I turned to my left to see Kid-kun holding up the cover and prevented it fro falling on my hand.

"T-thank you, Kid-kun."

"…Sorry."

"Don't pretend to know and speak up. Maka's nails are just normal."

"…Oh yeah?"

_Maybe Soul is above the level of the type I can't handle. He probably hates me. He seem to be in a bad mood too…_

"I'm taking good care of my nails." I looked at my nails and examined them. Kid-kun turned to face me and showed me his left hand.

"See, my nails are about this long, too." That's when I noticed a scar on the back side of his hand.

"That scar…" I muttered.

"Aah. This?" He stared at it for a while and continued, "When I was a kid about 7 years old, I guess."

"**I suppose you can call this a scar of honor?**" I gasped. Is Kid-kun…?

A/N: Cliffy ~! Oh-okay ~! Is Kid really the boy ~? As I said up there: I have nothing else to say . But ! Please don't expect pairings yet, 'kay ? You might get disappointed . Cx Mwahahahaha ~! I'm starting to be evil now .. I'll go now so you guys don't have to see it . Cx

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**\**_

_**/**_

_**Click this !**_

_**Click this !**_

_**It'll make you feel like you're in heaven !**_


End file.
